


Stuck in a junction

by Sockinabox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Until Unconscious, Gangbang, Multi, Rape, Spitroasting, smut4smut treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockinabox/pseuds/Sockinabox
Summary: A man finds a video online of a woman trapped and being used.  The address below is very local.  He investigates.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Characters, Woman Stuck Through Wall/Men
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Stuck in a junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



He's scrolling through his dashboard mindlessly when his eye catches an address at the bottom of a video that previewed a dark still. He recognizes it instantly, a ten minute walk from his apartment. He passes it when he goes to the market just beyond. It's a construction site now, fenced off. New condominums or something.

Curiosity at the proximity of the location makes him click the play button over the otherwise dark and and blurry preview still. Muffled static and then male giggling as the camera adjusts to the darkness. Other sounds reach the camera and he can't quite believe his ears. 

"We dared her to see if she could fit through the hole on this piece of concrete." More giggling. "And now she's stuck." 

The camera pans to a concrete manhole junction, not yet set underground. He can see limbs flailing, hear flesh slapping and muffled moans and gagging. His pants tighten and he sucks in a breath. His eyes dart up to the corner of the post to see the time stamp set fifteen minutes ago.

He's out the door before he realizes it, long legs devouring the ground. This is a hoax right? Has to be. Have to go see to be sure.

He arrives to find about ten other men surrounding her, scarves and bandanas covering their faces. He belatedly rips off his shirt and uses it to cover his own, cursing at his own stupidity. Construction sites often have cameras. Half of them are exposed, lazily stroking their cocks as they wait their turn. The others are flacid, shining under the fluorescent lamps scattered around. One nods to him as he leaves the scene, satisfied.

Closer now, he fan finally see her. She's exposed only to her shoulders at the head, arms trapped inside the manhole with her torso. Her ass hangs out the other side, knees touching the ground. She's already speared like a pig between two of them, one man fucking her cunt with long rough thrusts and the other gripping her head in tight to his pelvis as he fucks her throat and comes with a ragged gasp. Someone had blindfolded her with a bandana and the guarantee of an anonymous fuck almost makes him come in his pants. He joins the unofficial queue.

The man at her face pulls out and she coughs and sobs and struggles for air. Before she can speak, another man takes her, fucks her mouth with short sharp thrusts. The man behind her pulls out and paints her rear with his spend. More oozes out of her swollen cunt and asshole.

He wonders just how many have taken her, how many took her before the video showed up online. Somehow the thought doesn't bother him.

The next man in line steps in behind her, slaps her ass sharply. She squeals around the cock in her mouth as he swats her three more times and then positions himself at her asshole. He hilts his long, thick cock in one stroke and her muffled shriek turns into a gag as the man at her head repositions himself to do the same.

They fuck her in tandem, drawing almost all the way out and thrusting all the way in again. She can't do anything but take them. His hand trails down to his fly and he frees his aching cock, strokes it lightly in time with their thrusts. They don't last long at the pace they've set and almost come in her simultaneously. They pull out, leaving her gasping and choking once more. 

He looks around to see he's almost at the head of the line, and more have queued in behind him. He strains to see just how many when someone taps his shoulder.

"You're up."

He turns to find a lanky man hidden behind a white shirt. The man jerks his head to the woman. Someone else has already taken her head, leaving him his choice of hole at her rear. He quirks his head at the man, afraid of speaking lest he somehow reveal himself. The other man doesn't seem to care and shrugs.

"I just like to watch. So get in there."

Too late to back out now having been here this long. His cock almost strains towards her as he steps in behind her. There's no way to tell how many have taken her with the amount of come oozing from both holes, but since her ass was just ridden, he goes for her cunt.

He slides in like it was made for him, hot and wet and somehow still tight around him. She clenches around him, a muffled whine escaping her. He runs a hand soothingly across the finger tip bruises on her hips and set a slow, steady pace. He isn't sure if she's come yet, couldn't tell among all the other sounds from where he'd waited his turn. 

His hand trails down around her thigh to her front and he feels around for her clit. She goes rigid, clamps down on his cock and he knows he's found it. His thumb rubs circles around it, presses into it every so often as his thrusts pick up pace. She shuddered under his minstrations, moans becoming frantic even as she gagged on the cock buried in her throat. Her sounds take on a high pitched screech as she comes hard, tightening around him like a hot wet vise, and he comes deep inside her.

He pulls out and pats her ass before turning and walking away. The man at her head holds her steady as he thrusts once more all the way and comes down her throat, pulls out, and it dribbles out of her slack mouth.

She's unconscious.

Pride wars with shame at having gotten her off so hard she couldn't handle it.

Sirens echo in the distance and like ants, the men gathered around scatter. The car pulls up faster than he thought possible and he dives under one of the plows, hiding in the shadows of its wheels. He watches and prays they don't move in his direction.

Two cops walk up to the scene to find the trapped woman. She's still out, unresponsive. One man moves with the surety of years on the force, the other slinking and nervous and young.

"Go get the tape. We'll need it for..." the way commanding officer's voice turns sends a chill down his spine. "Evidence. Then come back here."

"Yessir!" The nervous cop scurries off.

The commanding officer reaches down, pulls her head up by her hair not-at-all-gently, lets it fall back with a laugh. There's a clink of metal and his trousers slide down.

The nervous officer returns to find his commander hilted down the woman's throat. "S-sir?!"

"Easy boy. Nothing wrong with taking your due on a job. So take yours." The senior officer adds after a moment. "That's an order."

"I-- yes sir."

The younger cop relucantly steps in behind the woman and pulls himself free. Hard, ready, even if unsure, and takes her.

They finish quickly, pry her from the concrete trap, load her into the back of the police car. He barely hears the commanding officer say they were taking her back to the precinct for examination.

He waits several minutes after the car departs before finally creeping out of his hiding place. Once out of the construction lighting, he puts his shirt back on, starts for home, then turns back towards the market. 

He remembers he's out of milk.

**Author's Note:**

> You have the best prompts, naughty_sock. *v*


End file.
